Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas Bandicoot 1 - Full Story - Daniel Pineda.
Here is the full story to Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas Bandicoot 1 made by Daniel Pineda. Cast Thomas/Winnie the Pooh meets Crash Bandicoot (Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thomas Bandicoot) * Sonic as Winnie the Pooh (Sonic and Winnie the Pooh are both the main characters) * Tails as Piglet (Sonic and Tails are both best friends, just like Winnie the Pooh and Piglet are) * Knuckles as Tigger (Knuckles and Tigger are both strong) * Ari as Eeyore (Eeyore's voice suits Ari) * Antonie as Rabbit (Antonie and Rabbit are both vain) * Spongebob Squarepants as Ash Ketchum * Patrick Star as Brock * Sandy Cheeks as Misty * Gary as Pikachu * Mr. Doodle (As Seen on TV) as Togepi * Top Cat, Spook, Benny, and Fancy Fancy as Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico * Hefty Smurf as Mario * Tuffy Smurf as Luigi * Snappy Smurf as Yoshi * Wacky Races Characters as Mighty Morphan Power Rangers * Paul Bunyan as George the Volcano * Johnny Appleseed as T-Alan * Dr. Robotnik as Bowser Koopa * Robotnik Jr. as Bowser Jr. * Breezie as Mistress Nine * Scratch and Grounder as Pyscho Red and Black * Lotso as Pyscho Blue * Miss Carrington Moss as Pyscho Yellow * Ursula as Pyscho Pink * Hooded Claw as Pyscho Silver * Dick Dastardly as Ratigan * Muttley as Fidget * Hyenas as Team Rocket * Scar as Dr. Faciller * Gaston as Grand Duke of Owls * Jafar as Rasputin * Lickboot as ZigZag * Humbert as Phantom Blot The Thomas and Friends Characters as Crash Bandicoot Characters * Thomas as Crash Bandicoot - (Thomas and Crash Bandicoot are both the main heros) * Emily as Coco Bandicoot - (Emily and Coco Bandicoot are both the main females) * Edward as Crunch Bandicoot - (Edward and Crunch Bandicoot are both foster father figures to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Aku Aku - (Casey Jr. and Aku Aku are both in charge of Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tawna Bandicoot - (Tillie and Tawna Bandicoot are both girlfriends to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) * Percy as Polar - (Percy and Polar are both small and cute) * Oliver as Pura - (Oliver and Pura are both western) * Devious Diesel as Dr. Neo Cortex - (Devious Diesel and Dr. Neo Cortex are both the main villains) * Mavis as Nina Cortex - (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Uka Uka - (Cerberus and Uka Uka are both big, strong, evil, and mean enemies to Casey Jr. and Aku Aku) * Spencer as Dr. Nefarious Tropy - (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) * Smudger as Dr. Nitrus Brio - (Smudger and Dr. Nitrus Brio are both wear green and evil) * Bill as Dr. N Gin - (Bill and Dr. N Gin are both troublesome) * Gordon as Tiny Tiger - (Gordon and Tiny Tiger are both big, strong, powerful, and proud) * James as Dingodile - (James and Dingodile are both vain) * Henry as Papu Papu - (Henry and Papu Papu are both big, strong, powerful, and clumsy) * Bulgy as Rilla Roo - (Bulgy and Rilla Roo are both evil) * Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Pinstripe Potoroo - (Silver Fish and Pinstripe Potoroo are both evil and mean enemies to poor Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ripper Roo - (Farnsworth and Ripper Roo are both go psycho) * Hector as Koala Kong - (Hector and Koala Kong are both strong, horrid and selfish) * Arry and Bert as Komodo Joe and Moe - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Komodo Joe and Moe are) * Toby as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot - (Toby and Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot are both have the letter 'T' at the beginning of their names) * Ben as Penta Penguin - (Ben and Penta Penguin are both troublesome) * George as Nitrous Oxide - (George and Nitrous Oxide are both wear green and evil) * Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bearminator - (Montana and Bearminator are both powerful) * Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Rok-Ko the Earth Elemental * Skarloey as Wa-Wa the Water Elemental * Duck as Py-Ro the Fire Elemental - (Duck and Py-Ro the Fire Elemental are both western) * Rheneas as Lo-Lo the Air Elemental * Dan and Dimbo (made up tender engines) as Victor and Moritz - (Dan and Dimbo are twins, just like Victor and Moritz are) * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Farmer Ernest * Diesel 10 as Rusty Walrus - (Diesel 10 and Rusty Walrus are both strong, evil, and chases Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) * Elizabeth as Madame Amberly * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ebenezer Von Clutch * Molly as Pasadena Opossum - (Molly and Pasadena Opossum are both wonderful) * S.C.Ruffey as Willie Wumpa Cheeks - (Willie Wumpa Cheeks's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as N. Trance * Sunshine (from TUGS) as Carbon Crash * Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Emperor Velo XXVII - (Samson and Emperor Velo XXVII are both strong, evil, and mean) * BoCo as Krunk - (Krunk's voice suits BoCo) * Hercules (from TUGS) as Nash * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Norm - (Ivor and Norm are both have four words in one name and they both have the letter 'O' in the middle of their names) * Green Arrow (from RWS) as Geary - (Green Arrow and Geary are both have the letter 'G' at the beginning of their names) * Toad as Zem - (Toad and Zem are both small) * Grampus (from TUGS) as Zam * R. Boat (from Theodore Tugboat) as Real Velo * Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Velo Minion * Troublesome Trucks as Bats, Lions, Lab Assistants, Ant Drones, Park Drones, and Tribesman * Evil Thomas (a fan-made TTTE character) as Evil Crash Bandicoot aka Nega Crash * Evil Emily (a fan-made TTTE character) as Evil Coco Bandicoot * Peter Sam as Baby T - (Peter Sam and Baby T are both small and wear green) * Harold as Dr. Neo Cortex's Hovering Balloon - (Harold and Dr. Neo Cortex's Hovering Balloon are both fly in the air) * Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Spyro the Dragon - (Budgie and Spyro the Dragon are both fly in their air) * Flora as YaYa Panda * The Chinese Dragon as Tikimon - (The Chinese Dragon and Tikimon are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) Transcript *(the main title opens to Andrew Smith Studios presenting a parody of Reese Ambler's films) *Chorus: (various clips of the characters are shown) Gotta get up, I've gotta get going (Sonic runs off), I'm gonna see a friend of mine He's round and he's fuzzy I love him because he's just... Pooh Bear, Winnie the Pooh Bear Lookin' for fun, chasin' some honeybees Pooh Bear, I know he's out there Rumbly-tumbly, climbin' a honey tree Fun never ends for us, we're so adventurous Least every now and again And when we're alone and there's nobody home It's nice to be able to count on a friend like... Pooh Bear, Winnie the Pooh Bear Wherever you go, oh won't you take me please? Pooh Bear, I gotta be there It's me and it's you My silly old Winnie the Pooh. *Narrator: This is the story of Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Thomas Bandicoot 1. You can follow the clips, and read along with me in the film, that comes with some sound effects, audio, and music. Whenever you hear this sound, (Thomas whistles) it's time to start the game, so let's begin now. (up in a castle) *Smudger: But, King Diesel, we have not determined the cause of test failures! *Narrator: Wailed Smudger, up in Diesel's castle. *Diesel: Moron! This engine, here, will be my General, and will lead my army to conquer the world! This time, we shall reign triumphant! (electric bolts strike Thomas, who groans in pain) We are closer than ever before! *Narrator: Diesel laughed. *Dr. Robotnik: And it's a good thing we've finally captured The Smurfs too. *Narrator: Added Dr. Robotnik. *Hefty Smurf: You'll never get away with this, Dr. Robotnik! *Narrator: Shouted Hefty angrily. *Gaston: But we already have and there is nothing you can do to escape. *Narrator: Gaston told Hefty. Meanwhile, Diesel shouted out... *Diesel: Quickly... into the Vortex! *Smudger: But, Diesel, the Vortex is not ready. We have no idea what it could do... *Narrator: Smudger laughed. *Scar: Yeah, well, it doesn't matter, so just do it! *Narrator: Scar shouted angrily. *Hefty: Thomas has escaped! Let's get out of here! *Diesel: A failure again. Capture him! *Narrator: Diesel shouted. He chased out Thomas, Hefty, Tuffy, and Snappy out of a broken glass window of the castle, causing Thomas, Hefty, Tuffy, and Snappy to plummet into the ocean below. *Thomas: Uh-oh. *Narrator: Thomas cried as he fell down below. *Thomas: Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! *Hefty Smurf: What now? (falls and screams with Tuffy as they, Snappy, and Thomas fall down below) *Thomas: What do you know? I found a nickel. *Tuffy: Shut up. *Snappy: How rude. *Breezie: (after seeing Thomas, Hefty, Tuffy, and Snappy falling down) Dang it! They got away, but we still have the little engine that could. What are your orders, Diesel? *Narrator: Breezie asked. *Diesel: Prepare the little engine that could. *Narrator: Diesel laughed. *Lickboot: As you wish. (Diesel laughs evilly as Tillie screams in terror) *Narrator: Meanwhile, on the island of Sodor, some shadow figures were walking along the desert. *Knuckles: Water... Water... *Sonic: Honey... Honey... *Antonie: It's the end, I tell you! We're lost, fried in the desert sun. *Tails: Uh, excuse me... *Antonie: Scorched by the searing sands! (trips over someone stuck) WHOA!!! (pulls himself out) Parched in this waterless wasteland! We're…we're…Does anyone have a towel? *Top Cat: Yep, I have one. Here you go, Antonie. (as Thomas pulls himself from the sand) *Antonie: Thanks, Top Cat. Hey, I think I see something at the beach. *Spongebob: Let's check it out. *Hefty: Ouch! That was some fall we had, eh, Tuffy? *Tuffy: Yeah, I'll say that. I wonder where we are at this moment? *Sonic: Hey, it's The Smurfs! Hefty, Tuffy, and Snappy. *Peter Perfect: You know them?! *Knuckles: We sure do! We met them not long ago! *Tuffy: We're glad to see you again, Spongebob and Sonic, and who are your other friends? *Top Cat: I'm Top Cat, and this here is Spook, Benny, and Fancy Fancy. *Peter Perfect: And we're the Wacky Races team! *Hefty: Well, it's good to see your old faces and new faces, and now that you are, can you help us? *Tails: Yes, what is it? *Hefty: An evil diesel named Devious Diesel and has caught Thomas's girlfriend, Tillie, hostage, and we escaped from him now. We've got to go back and rescue her. *Top Cat: Sure, show us the way. *Hefty: Okay, guys, let's follow Thomas. (Thomas, after picking up a blue lightsaber and pistol gun, puts them on his belt) *Narrator: So Thomas set off with Sonic, Mario, TC, Spongebob, and the others, until they met Casey Jr.. *Casey Jr.: It is I, Casey Jr., my duty is to protect you. You may summon by breaking open these crates. Call me thrice, and I shall grant you special powers. *Spook: Thanks, Casey Jr.. Hey, Thomas, there's a crab in the way, see if you can get rid of it. *Thomas: Take this! (kicks the crab out of the way) See, that wasn't so hard, was it? *Knuckles: Thanks, Thomas. By the way, Hefty, are there any villains working with Diesel like Dr. Robotnik? *Hefty: Yep, he's here, alright, and he's also brought some friends. *Sonic: Like who? *Eddy: Like his son, Robotnik Jr, Breezie, his minions, Scratch, Grounder, Lotso, Mrs. Carrington Moss, Ursula, Humbert, The Hyenas, Scar, Gaston, Jafar and this rich person called Lickboot. *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Antonie, and Ari: (together) LICKBOOT???!!! *Snappy: How do you know Lickboot? *Knuckles: He was our old enemy, and the last time we saw him, he was eaten by crocodiles in the crocodile pit. *Spongebob: I know Lickboot also. *Tails: You know him too, Spongebob? *Spongebob: It's a long story. *Knuckles: Well, don't worry, guys, we've defeated Lickboot, and we shall do it again. *Sandy Cheeks: Knuckles is right. Let's keep moving if we want to save Tillie. *Narrator: Sandy Cheeks said. She was right. Thomas and Casey Jr. kept going. *Antonie: Yeah, get those enemies, Thomas! *Sonic: Wow, Thomas! You've made a bridge of crates. That's incredible. *Hefty: There are many exits, guys, and onto the next place. *Narrator: They all went inside the portal, which took them to the Jungle Rollers. *Hefty: Here we are, guys, Jungle Rollers. *Patrick Star: This isn't going to be easy. *Narrator: Patrick said. As they walked through the Jungle, some pistol guns fired at Thomas, who easily managed to knock them out with his blue lightsaber. *Knuckles: Look out! It's gonna explode! *Tuffy: Wow! That was close. *Tails: Yeah, I'll say. Now let's keep moving. *Paul Bunyan: Boy, I can't imagine how beautiful this day is. *Hefty: Look, Tuffy! It's our old pal, Paul Bunyan. *Knuckles: You know him?! *Hefty: Yep, he is a very wise giant and he and i are working on YouTube Poop. *Knuckles: Uh Hefty, what's a YouTube Poop? *Hefty: Uh I'll explained later, how about if we all go see him. *Benny: Oh, boy, I can't wait to meet him. *Hefty: Oh hi Paul. How's it going for you cutting down the trees? *Paul Bunyan: Hello, Hefty. I'm just doing the inspection of counting the trees I just cut. And I see that you have made new friends. What are their names? *Tuffy: Well, there is Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Antonie, Ari, Spongebob Squarepants, Sandy Cheeks, Patrick Star, Gary, Mr. Doodle, Top Cat, Spook, Benny, Fancy Fancy, and the Wacky Races Team. *Paul Bunyan: Nice to meet you. *Sonic: Well, nice to meet you too, Paul. *Paul Bunyan: I see that you have your most big journey ahead of you, would you like a drink of Volvic? Try some. *Knuckles: Thanks, Paul, we'll keep it for ourselves. Anyways, we have to go, it was nice knowing you. *Paul Bunyan: Okay, but be careful, this jungle is dangerous. *Hefty: Goodbye, Bunyan. *Narrator: Hefty said. Thomas and Casey Jr. continued their journey through the jungle and leaped on board a train. *Sonic: Well, Heft, I must say that Paul Bunyan is a nice guy. *Hefty: Thanks, Sonic. Come on guys, we need to keep moving. *Dr. Robotnik: Well, well, well, it appears that Sonic, Spongebob, and their friends are helping those pesky smurfs and that stupid tank engine. (sees Thomas and Casey Jr. loading the passengers into the coaches) Yes, this is just what we planned with Sonic and friends. Here, we can finally get rid of them for good. *Ed: Well, what will we do about it, boss? *Dr. Robotnik: Don't worry, Horace. Dick Dastardly, I want you and Muttley to meet up with Henry. He'll help you guys get rid of that hedgehog and his friends. *Dick Dastardly: As you wish, my lord. (laughs) *Dr. Robotnik Jr. Well, papa, I hope we'll get rid of Sonic and his friends. *Dr. Robotnik: Yes, my son. Soon, we will this time. And when we do, my secret master will be pleased. (he, his son, his wife, Scar, and Gaston all laugh evilly) *Thomas: Uh, Casey, did your hear that?! *Casey Jr.: What, Thomas? I can't hear anything at all. *Snappy: This is not going to be easy by going through there. *Knuckles: Brighten up, Snappy. We can get through this, how hard can it be? *Caledonian 0-6-0 No. 828: All aboard! Let's go! *Sonic: Come on, let's have a game on 78 ball break. *Knuckles: Or maybe this sounds really unsimple than I though. *Patrick Star: Incoming obstacles, Thomas! *Hefty: We're almost there, guys. Just a bit more coal. *Ari: There's the next exit. *Spongebob Squarepants: Here we go again. *Narrator: While the heroes were playing 78 ball break, they went through the next exit, and as the goons were distracted, Tillie suddenly broke free, as the heroes flew out of the Jungle Rollers railroad yard. *Tillie: (drips tears, worried) Poor Thomas. If that means he and his hero friends have escaped, then the minions are distracted. (realizes) Yeah! Now's my chance to escape! (sneaks away from the minions and escapes the castle) *Chorus: Out of the junction on the fly, Casey had that look in his eye. The brakeman knew by the engine's moan, That the man at the throttle was Casey Jones. Casey Jones! Whoo whoo! *Narrator: Egad! *Hefty: Looks like we're out of the town. *Narrator: Soon, they were out of the Jungle Rollers, heading along at full speed. *Thomas: Do I see something up ahead?! *Tails: Uh-oh! *Sonic: It's a mountain! *Narrator: It was a long steep climb. (the mountain is a long steep climb. Gary stokes more into coal, and with Tails stoking more, but also with Herbert putting on more, Mr. Doodle stokes more coal) The workers shoveled more coal into the boiler, and more, and more, and more, and Casey Jr. flew faster at full speed ahead, right over the top. (Casey Jr. goes up the mountain, hauling his yellow coach, green coach, and red caboose, and flies right over the top) *Knuckles: That was quick! *Top Cat: Yeah, I'd say! *Sonic: Good job, Thomas! *Thomas: Thank you, Sonic! *Narrator: Suddenly, they ran into a rainy storm. As Casey Jr. struggled to puff through, Thomas climbed up on Casey Jr.'s roof, and started to paddle harder and harder with a coal shovel, causing Casey Jr. to go at full speed. *Chorus: The rain was coming down for five or six weeks. The railroad track was like the bed of a creek. It slowed him down to a ten mile eight. And it made the Western Mail exactly eight hours late. *Man: Casey Jones. *Jerry Colonna and Chorus: Plowing through the water. *Man: Casey Jones. *Jerry Colonna and Chorus: Plowing through the mud. *Man: Casey Jones. *Jerry Colonna and Chorus: Plowing through the... Wa... Ah ah ah ah ah... *Casey Jr.: A-Ahhhhh-choo! *Thomas: Bless you. *Casey Jr.: Thanks. *Knuckles: Oh, there you go. (gives a soft coal tablet) *Sonic: There! Now you're feeling much better. *Thomas: Egad! *Antonie: Hey! We're eight hours late. Better get going now. *Book: Now you've got a date, but you're eight hours late, so you'd better pick up the pace. *Narrator: No sooner was Casey back to full speed, Thomas cried out... *Thomas: Hey! *Tails: There's something on the track up ahead! *Narrator: ...Thomas reduced steam and braked hard. Casey, screeching and squealing, came to a halt, because in front of him, stood a cow. *Cow: Moo! *Sonic: A cow in the middle of the track? *Cow: Moo! *Knuckles: Hold onto your chores! Ski-do! *Narrator: Knuckles shouted as the cow moved slowly off the track. Casey raced away as fast as his wheels could pump. *Spongebob: We're doing good so far. *Narrator: Spongebob said. The workers piled on more coal. Casey's speed increased as he went faster and faster. *Chorus: Pick up schedule, Do not fail, Got to get to Frisco with the Western Mail, Got to get to Frisco, Got to get to Frisco, Got to get to Frisco, Got to get to Frisco, Got to get to Frisco, Got to get to Frisco, Got to get to Frisco... *Sonic: Somebody's on the wrong track. *Thomas: Egad! It's a damsel in distress! (the evil man laughs evilly) I'll save her! *Woman: Help! Help! Save me! Help! *Narrator: Thomas quickly ran and stood on Casey's cowcatcher in front, scooping the lady and saving her, only before the train would run her over. *Woman: You saved me! *Man: Curse you, Thomas! *Tails: Wow, fantastic, Thomas! *Peter Perfect: Next place, here we come! *Man: Well, what do you know? It's a female. *(Casey speeds onward, and as the heroes pile on more coal and stoke it into the firebox, they blow into Casey's furnace, forcing the train to go faster) *Narrator: As Casey sped through the tunnel, a man put up some explosives on the viaduct, lit a fuse, and ran away. (a man lights a fuse on some dynamites on a high railroad trestle) Just as Casey got to the bridge, (KABOOM!) it blew up, (Casey plunges down, screaming in James's voice from Trouble on the Tracks video game US version) sending him falling down. (CRASH, BANG, WALLOP, BUMP, HIT!) Once again, after being undaunted by a seeming impassable obstacle, (once again, having been undaunted by a seeming impassable obstacle, Casey bravely struggles, huffing and puffing, not giving up, but speeds up the other side of the mountain, then continues on his way) Casey struggled, huffing and puffing, not giving up, sped up the other side of the mountain, and continued on his way. *Antonie: This is one strange place. *(a short while later, as Casey speeds on, with his yellow coach, green coach, and red caboose, a gang of armed men lurk in the shadows, but see this, then decide that it appears to be gold on that train) *Bandit 1: Heigh Ho, Silverware! *Narrator: Suddenly, a gang of train thieves jumped into Casey's cab, and surprised Sonic, Hefty, Mario, Top Cat, Spongebob, and the others, but Thomas wasn't scared. *(the bandits charge toward the train and are about to attack Thomas. In the engine room, Thomas is caught stoking the furnace with coal, unaware that the thugs are aboard his train. It is now revealed that in the next moment, when he pick up one of the bandits standing on his coal shovel full of coal, he stops just before he nearly shovels the bandit into his engine's furnace. Knuckles gasps, and as Tails and Sonic gasp, Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy gasp, Hefty and Tuffy gasp too) *Top Cat: Oh no! It's a gang of train robbers! *Knuckles: Now we're attacked by these thieves! *Top Cat: Don't let them slow us down! *Narrator: Thomas pick up Casey's coal shovel, and whacked the thieves on their heads, before he knocked them right out of the window, into the sea below. (Thomas begins to fight the robbers as fight as he can and continues to stoke the engine's furnace with coal) *Sonic: That's done it. But we'd better keep going. *Thomas: Egad! (takes out his watch and gasps) Egad! *Snappy: We did it. Now onto the next world. *Narrator: Sonic grabbed hold of the accelerator and put it to full. *Tails: Uh-oh. *Narrator: Tails gulped. Casey's speed increased. He went faster and faster. *(As night changes to day, Casey rushes out of the tunnel while the workers pile on more coal and shovel furiously, but as the train goes faster, Casey begins to overheat) *Narrator: As the workers piled on more coal and stoked furiously, Casey went so fast that he now began to fall apart. *All: Runaway train! (Casey speeds up at a high speed and goes faster and faster) *Hefty: Oh no! The funnel! (runs forward, but grabs Casey's funnel coming loose, then fixes it back on) There! *Narrator: Casey sped through the tunnel and past a warning sign telling them to slow down. *Tails: Uh-oh. Not Casey's cowcatcher. (jumps forward, but grabs the cowcatcher, then fixes it back on too) *Narrator: Casey's parts started to fall off, but Thomas, Sonic, Hefty, Mario, Top Cat, Spongebob, and the others managed to fix it each time. *Top Cat: We're off to the next place! *Narrator: Top Cat cried as Casey went through the next portal. *Knuckles: Say. It's quiet. Too quiet. *Dick Dastardly: Surprised to see me again, eh, Sonic and Ash? *Sonic, Hefty, Top Cat Spongebob, and the others: Dick Dastardly?! *Sonic: What?! *Spongebob: What?! *Dick Dastardly: You said you'd see the last of me after you defeated me, Dr. Robotnik, and Muttley, huh? *Knuckles: Well, you said, you did. Now what are you and Muttley doing here? *Dick Dastardly: I'm hoping you'd ask me and Muttley. We're here to work with Henry. *Benny: who's Henry? *Peter Perfect: You mean, the one sleeping is Henry? *Dick Dastardly: That's right, Perfect. Let's get them, Muttley. *Muttley: Yes, sir. *Narrator: Thomas and Henry lit their lightsabers. A furious battle began. *Dick Dastardly: Behind you! Look out! *Narrator: The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. Finally, Thomas's saber cut off Henry's pants, causing Henry to flee. *Thomas: Yeah! *Dick Dastardly: You'll pay for that, Sonic! *Spongebob: I think you're the one who will pay for that. *Hefty: Leave him to me, Spongebob, I'll sort him out, it's Super Hefty time. *Narrator: Heftyy force pushed Dastardly and Muttley into the river below. *Knuckles: We've done it, guys! And it looks like we're getting closer to Diesel's castle, so let's keep going. *Narrator: So Casey sped on. Meanwhile... *Dr. Robotnik: Curse those heroes! I can't believe they've defeated Henry, Dastardly, and Muttley. *Dr. Robotnik Jr: Those useless cranky bugs. *Humbert: They really are and never give up. *Dr. Robotnik: Alright! This time, I've got it. Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, your job is to go and meet Farnsworth, an old friend of Ed and he'll know what to do. *Shenzi: As u wish sir. *Narrator: Meanwhile... Casey was stopped once again. *Sandy Cheeks: I wonder where we are? *Shenzi: This is the home of Farnsworth. (Knuckles gasps, and as Sonic and Tails gasp, Spongebob, Sandy, and Patrick gasp. Hefty and Tuffy gasp) Prepare for trouble. *Banzai: Make it double. *Shenzi: To protect the world from devastation. *Banzai: To unite all people within our nation. *Shenzi: To denounce the evils of truth and love. *Banzai: To extend our reach to the stars above. *Shenzi: Shenzi! *Banzai: Banzai! *Shenzi: Hyenas blast off at the speed of light. *Banzai: Surrender now or prepare to fight. *Ed: Why, yes. That's right! *Knuckles: Hyenas, what are you doing here? *Ed: Now, no time for talking, it's battle time. Oh, Farnsworth! (Farnsworth shows up) Attack! *Narrator: Thomas and Farnsworth's lightsabers sprang to life. Thomas attacked boldly, forcing the diesel to retreat. *Hefty: Use the force, Thomas. Each time, he tries to slash any weapons out of your hands, he'll attempt to back you onto a bridge. So use your force effects to effect him and Team Rocket. *Thomas: Copy that. *Farnsworth: Thomas have learned much, but ain't no Jedi yet, and not watch step. *Narrator: Thomas slashed the weapons out of Farnsworth's hands and backed the diesel onto a bridge. *Penelope Pitstop: Don't make Thomas destroy you. *Shenzi: If his future doesn't lie with us, then he will be a Jedi knight. *Snappy: Yes, that is true. We will overcome evil. *Narrator: With that, Thomas force gripped Farnsworth, force healed him, and force pushed out of sight. *The Hyenas: HYENA'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN! *Thomas: Yeeess! *Knuckles: That should give The Hyenas and Farswnorth a taste of their own stinking beer. Anyway, onto the next place we go. *Narrator: The workers headed back to Casey, who set off once again. Tuffy pulled himself onto the roof and landed in the coal tender. *Sandy: Watch the landing, Tuffy! *Tuffy: Well, it's the lift off, that got me. *Antonie: What are all of you doing? Let's go. *Narrator: As Casey sped on, Thomas realized that Tillie had escaped. *(Casey speeds onward down the line) *Thomas: Tillie is alive! She's managed to escape! *Sonic: Good work, Thomas! Keep up the good work! *(a whistle echoes across the valley) *Narrator: Suddenly, a whistle blew from a distance. *Thomas: Uh-oh. Where's that sound coming from? *Tails: It sounds like a whistle. *Thomas: And what's that whistle coming from? *Spook: I think it's coming from another train. *Knuckles: I beg your pardon, but do you suppose that's--? What?! *Tails: What?! *Sonic: What?! *Antonie: What?! *Thomas: Cinders and ashes! It does sound like one! And look! *Antonie: Oh my! *Thomas: It's another train! *Narrator: Thomas cried, for coming straight toward was another train. It was a big double-headed slow freight train coming up the other side of the mountain on the very same track as Thomas's train. *Sonic: Oh bother. *Tails: Oh dear. *Knuckles: Uh-oh. *Thomas: Is the other train going to slow us down? *Narrator: Thomas wondered. Unaware of this, as Casey sped round the corner, Candy grabbed his whistle, and fixed back on. *Penelope Pitstop: It's a good thing I'm giving Casey some repairs, otherwise Casey would fall apart. *Narrator: As Casey flew faster down the hill, the other train was still approaching him. *Patrick: So far, so good, Thomas! *Narrator: Patrick laughed. *Knuckles: Look out! We're going to crash! *Narrator: Knuckles cried. As Casey whistled in horror, some workers on their train, screamed in fear, then leaped off unharmed, and raced for cover. *Top Cat: Look out, guys! (as he and the others jumped off Casey's cab and head in the circus wagons) *Thomas: To stop the train, reduce steam and brake hard. *Snappy: Quick, Thomas! We're gonna crash! Hurry up! *Narrator: And when Thomas finally heard Snappy shouting, he reduced steam and braked hard, but shouted 'Egad!', then closed his eyes when the two trains would crash into each other with a large explosion in a cloud of black smoke. At a station, a porter was worried, and happily heard a train coming. Luckily, no-one was hurt, but Casey, having survived the crash, and his two coaches and caboose were very much alive and well, and flew down the hill to a halt. *Tails: We made it! *Hefty: Come on, Tails! The party's not done yet. *Narrator: So the heroes didn't give up. They decided to play a game of shinty for the festival at Aviemore. *Antonie: Be careful, Thomas. I don't know what that thing is. *Narrator: As they were almost at the exit, Tillie picked up the birthday train, and took as fast as she could. *Perfect Peter: I think we're almost there to the exit. *Knuckles: Next place. Here we come. *Tillie: No sure. Nothing can stop me now. *Narrator: Thomas thought he heard something, but Casey just puffed on. *Thomas: Remember, Casey, we must collect all the wumpa fruit we can get. *Patrick: And beware, if Tillie is sighted, we will tell Thomas where she is. *Tails: Right now? (takes a trumpet out, and blows on it, but is suddenly interrupted) *Thomas: Not now, Tails. *Tails: Sorry, Thomas. *Top Cat: Well, Thomas, what are we waiting for? Get going. *Narrator: Top Cat called. Thomas and Casey carried on. *Knuckles: Careful, Thomas, there's an obstacle in our way. *Narrator: Thomas force pushed the obstacle out of the way. *Ari: Yeah, good job, Thomas. Hooray! *Narrator: Casey flew over the drawbridge with his circus train. *Spook: Oh, that was close! I thought we were almost squished. *Casey Jr: Nonsense, we're alright. We're safe. *Spongebob: Our strategy shall be the element of surprise. *Hefty: We shall take a squad and cover the left path. *Tails: Yes, sir. *Hefty: And you shall take the other squad and cover the right path. Very well... *Tuffy: COMPANY! (echoes around Sonic, Spongebob, Hefty, Perfect Peter, Top Car, and the others) Sorry about that. *Snappy: Apology excepted. Now let's go... Forward, march! *Narrator: As Thomas arrived, he and the others decided to stop for a rest, until Tillie was caught by Paxton and The Spiteful Breakvan. *Hefty: I need a rest to take a break. How about you guys? *Spongebob: I think we all do. How about you, Gary? *Gary: Meow "I agree with Spongebob". *Tuffy: I wonder what we should do while we're resting a bit. *Knuckles: Hey, I've got it! How about we show you some flashbacks of our old adventures had? *Hefty: Marvellous idea, Knuckles. So what kind adventures of adventures did you have so far? *Smudger: You are allergic. *Tillie: Allergic? *Smudger: Yes, and there is only one cure. A vacation, on Pleasure Island. *Tillie: Pleasure Island? *Smudger: Yes, that happy land of care-free good engines, where everyday's a holiday. *Tillie: But I can't go. I'm going to-- *Smudger: Why, of course, you may go. I'm giving you my ticket. (takes a card and gives it to Tillie) Here. *Tillie: Thanks, but I'm-- *Smudger: Now, Tillie, don't panic. I insist. Your health comes first. Come, the coach departs at midnight. *Thomas: Wait a minute! I think I hear Tillie! I think she's going to a place called Pleasure Island! *Penelope Pitstop: We'd better go after her now before she does something stupid! *Narrator: Smudger and Silver Fish pushed Tillie on board a train full of noisy passengers. At Pleasure Island, Tillie joined all those cheeky kids in wrecking furniture, tossing mudballs, and playing pool. The heroes knew this place wasn't good, and tried to talk Tillie into leaving, but were unable to. *Thomas: Look at yourself, Tillie. How will you ever expect to be a real girl? *Tillie: Oh Thomas it's u!, gee, guys. You guys always live forever, you know. *Thomas: Okay, stay there. Make a fool of yourself! *Narrator: And so the heroes left Tillie. At the boating dock, they saw Hector, Scar, The Hyenas, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Henry, and Farnsworth putting some frightened little donkeys into crates. *Scar: Come on, you blokes. Keep it moving! Lively there now. We haven't got all night! Every bad kid in this park will soon a fool of themselves. Well, well, well. If it isn't our friends. Have a nice trip, I see? *Spongebob: Uh-oh. It's Scar. Of course, we're having a good adventure. *Scar: Good! I want to meet Hector the Horrid. Let's see how well Thomas handles the battle against him. *Narrator: Hector's lightsaber leaped into his hand, and he swung it at Thomas, but his blade carried the blow. *Hector: Now let's see how well you fight me, Thomas. *Sonic: Uh-oh. This means that the island is cursed! I knew it! We've got to rescue Tillie and get her out of here! *Narrator: As the heroes left, Scar was so delighted, that the shining blades swung and clash in time and again in fierce combat. Then with a terrible frenzy, Thomas slashed Hector, only to drive the steamroller to his knees. *Top Cat: Tillie, hold on! *Patrick: Come on! I hope we're not too late. *Scar: Good, kill him, Thomas. Your hate has made you powerful. Now you'll join the dark side. *Thomas: Never! I'm a Jedi like Luke's father was before him. *Narrator: At the pool hall, a voice screamed 'AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Help! Help! Somebody, help!', causing Tillie to gasp and back away, scared. A donkey, in the shadow, cried 'Mama? MAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAA!!' until being forced on all fours, starting to wreck the whole place, and beginning to bray uncontrolably. Tillie was so scared that she ran away, and hid under a chair, but suddenly sprouted out donkey ears and a tail. As the heroes dashed toward the pool room, they saw Tillie's ears and tail, and gasped. *Hefty: We've got to get you off of here, quickly. *Patrick: Follow us, or else you'll get worse. *Narrator: Tillie, who picked up another lightsaber and another pistol gun, and the others ran away up the cliffs, and with Thomas and Casey following them, they dove into the sea. *Hefty: Tuffy! How many times are you going to keep that? *Tuffy: Well, a lot of times, I think. *Narrator: After swimming away for the mainland, Thomas pulled himself, the others, and Tillie, who still wearing ears and a tail, from the water. Thomas, having fired up and fueled Casey, took Tillie up in the cab, opened the regulator slowly, and the train pulled out from the station. Casey's wheels started to pound the rails. He rocketed past through over the mountains and through the tunnels and was out of sight. Thomas eased Casey off while repeating 'He did it. I'll do it. He did it. I'll do it.'. *Hefty: Keep going, Thomas! *Spongebob: Full speed ahead! *Spook: Must pile on more coal! *Tails: Must shovel furiously! *Knuckles: Must keep puffing on! *Narrator: Meanwhile... *Dr. Robotnik: Oh good lord! This cannot be! I can't believe they've made to the castle! *Gaston: Never mind, I'll go find Silver Fish, he'll know what to do. *Narrator: As Casey sped on, Silver Fish, Gaston, and their minions got everything ready for a big surprise. *Thomas: Good work, guys! We're almost there! We'd better watch out, or else we'll be dead! *Gaston: Well, well, well. Guess who's arrived for the party? *Sonic: Oh, good lord! It's Gaston! *Knuckles: What do you think you're doing here? The last time we saw you, we took care of you back at Crane Manor. *Gaston: I was, but now I'm back, thanks to Dr. Robotnik, I was sent here by Robotnik to work with a good old friend of mine. Meet Silver Fish. Go on, Silver Fish, show them what real buisness is. *Narrator: Thomas could stand no more. His lightsaber leaped into his hand, and he swung it at Silver Fish, whose blade carried the blow. In a blind fury, Thomas slashed at the evil train, only to drive him to his knees. With a final blow, he seperated the Speed Engine's hands, to show a list of wires. *Gaston: Ugh! Big deal! But you still haven't defeated me. *Knuckles: I believe he's afraid of light, Snappy, use the flashlight force. *Snappy: Okay, here goes nothing. (force grips Gaston, lifts him up in the air, and force throws him away) *Thomas: Hooray for Snappy! I guess it was nothing! Let's get going! *Narrator: As Casey sped on, the villains at the tower were talking about Thomas and the others. *Breezie: Are you okay, honey? *Robotnik: I'm fine, but still can't believe that the heroes are on the way, because we need to find a way to get rid of them, and will take a guess that Tillie has managed to escape as well. I've got it! Lickboot and Jafar, you can go and meet Smudger, he can help you stop the heroes from defeating us. *Jafar: My pleasure, me lord. Me pleasure. Ready, Lickboot? *Lickboot: With pleasure, Jafar. *Narrator: As Casey sped up the mountain, the heroes were stoking coal into the furness, unaware of bone arms, and claws attacking them. *Hefty: It's hard to see through the rain. I hope we can get through this. *Knuckles: I just hope so too. *Casey Jr: Get the hint? *Tillie: Keep puffing, Casey! *Narrator: Casey Jr went faster and faster, saying the same 'I think I can!' line over and over again. Having heard the advice from the others, Casey Jr struggled up the other side, and continued his trip. At the lair of Smudger, Thomas and the others met Smudger, Jafar, and Lickboot. *Jafar: Well, well, well, look who's here for the party. *Knuckles: Goodness gracious! It's Jafar the evil adviser! *Jafar: That's not right. Not forgetting your old enemy. Lickboot. *Knuckles: Wait a minute! Did you just say Lickboot? *Lickboot: Surprise! (Knuckles gasps, Sonic and Tails gasp, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, and Gary gasp, Hefty and Tuffy gasp, Snappy screams, and the Wacky Races team gasp) Are you surprised to see me? Good. Now that I'm back, thanks to Robotnik, Jafar, Smudger, and I will finally have our revenge. ATTACK! (tries to charge at the heroes, but is no match at all) You'll pay for this Hedgehog! *Hefty: Let's give a taste of some medicene to them! (the enemies to attack the heroes, but are still no match for Thomas's excellent Jedi skills, as he slays them all to the floor, and finally wins the battle) *Thomas: You're a traitor! (Smudger tries to force lightning, but is not strong enough) You really are one! *Smudger: Come and get me, Thomas, or die, heroes. *Narrator: Thomas and Smudger's lightsabers sprang to life. Smudger slashed at Thomas, but his blade carried the blow on the double-bladed ones, and was finally able to slash Smudger to the ground. *Thomas: There! That's gotta take care of them. *Sonic: Well done, Thomas! I knew you could beat them up! Anyway, let's go back to our adventure! *Thomas: (powers up some energy spheres, and shoots them at Lickboot, causing him to fall down into a pit below) Take a hike! *Narrator: While travelling at full speed, Casey, having picked up a lightsaber and a pistol, was coming up to the top of a high mountain, avoiding some minions of Devious Diesel. As they approached the top of the balloon, they suddenly met the enemies. *Hefty: Hey, we're on the balloon. *Dr. Robotnik: You've got that right! *Sonic and the others: DR. ROBOTNIK?!? *Dr. Robotnik: Yeah, you just mentioned my name. *Dr. Robotnik Jr: That's right. *Breezie: We're tired of taking a backseat to a bunch of steam locomotives. *Humbert: We'll give you a taste of your own medicine! *Breezie: If we tell what our secret is, we'll all be done for. *Dr. Robotnik: Oh, Devious Diesel, they're here already! *Devious Diesel: (appears) Die! u Tank Engine! *Hefty: Okay, guys, let's split up. Me and Sonic will deal with Robotnik and his family. Wacky Races can take of Lotso and his minions, and you guys can help us defeat Diesel. *Thomas: No! Me, Casey, and Tillie will Deal with him alone, U fight the others, Me and my friends take care Devious Diesel once and for all. *Hefty: Alright, u can count on us sir. *Peter Perfect: Okay, guys. Let's Do This! *Narrator: Thomas, Casey, Tillie, and Devious Diesel's lightsabers were lit. The final battle started. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsaber swung and clashed. The heroes attacked boldly, causing Devious Diesel to retreat. Their shining blades swung and clashed time and again in fierce combat. And with a terrible frenzy, the heroes slashed Diesel, driving the dark lord to the edge. In a blind fury, the heroes slashed at Diesel, driving him onto the bridge. With a final blow, they seperated the dark lord from themselves and the bridge, exposing Devious Diesel to fall down to the planet Earth. *Dr. Robotnik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Hefty: Yes! Now please tell us your secret and free Tillie or we'll give you a taste of your own stinking beer! *Dr. Robotnik: (laughs) If you tell our secret now, we'll get into trouble, but for now, keep for Tillie if you want her. *Humbert: Farewell, you suckers! We're going away from you, and not coming back ever again! *Narrator: Meanwhile... *Hefty: Where's Thomas and Tillie? *Tuffy: Over there! (Thomas and Casey, having been kissed by Tillie, cheer and celebrate) *Sonic: Aww, isn't that romantic? *Hefty: It sure is, and thanks to your help, guys, for saving Tillie, we will celebrate by dancing. *Spongebob: You're welcome, Eddy. I hope we'll see Thomas, Tillie, and Casey again. *Tuffy: I'm sure we all will, but must find about Robotnik's secret. *Thomas: I'm sure we will. We'll all solve the mystery of Robotnik's secret, everyone. Farewell, guys! Goodbye, I hope we'll see you again soon! *Narrator: And so, with the help of Casey, Sonic, Spongebob, Hefty, Top Cat, Perfect Peter, and all of their friends, Thomas was able to save his girlfriend, and promised that he and Casey hoped that Sonic, Spongebob, Hefty, Peter, TC, and their friends would meet again, in the next sequel. I hoped you enjoyed this film so far. But now for the bonus ending... *???: So you've failed to defeat Sonic, Spongebob, Hefty, TC, Peter Perfect, and all of their friends? *Robotnik: Yes, I almost had, but this time, I have a new plan. *???: And what may that be? *Robotnik: We're going to see a trap for Sonic, Spongebob, Hefty, TC, Perfect Peter, and all of their friends in the next sequel. *Giovanni: What an excellent suggestion! (laughs) *Narrator: Uh-oh. Looks like the heroes are going to land in danger for a rude awakening in the next story. Category:Daniel Pineda